


your blood, it mixed with all the chemicals in your head.

by americanarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Basically, Crime Scene, Drama, FBI, Gen, Law and Order - Freeform, Violent, agent!calum, idk what else to tag this but you should read it im proud, if you like crime shows you might like this, like cmon calum is a federal agent, michael isnt in it until part two im sorry, probably violent, thats hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanarry/pseuds/americanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton is suddenly being blamed for a murder and the evidence points to him, but did he do it? probably not.</p><p>or, calum works for the FBI, ashton's blamed for a murder, luke is terrified about ashton going to prison, and michael is just a sketchy guy that lives in the apartment building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your blood, it mixed with all the chemicals in your head.

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me, i watch too much law and order and criminal minds.  
> the title probably doesn't even make sense it's from a the maine song.  
> BUT i'm so proud of this, part two will be up ASAP i promise!!!!  
> no romance, sorry.

"victim's name is jackie west, she lives in this apartment building, she's lived here for about 5 months," calum states as he scans over the scene where the body was found.

"was there anyone around when it happened?" brent asked, and crouched down hesitantly lifting the sheet.

"uh, no not really, i think sara mentioned that someone heard some noises on the above floor. other than that, the person who found the body was clearly traumatized when she found it."

"i can imagine, this is pretty gruesome. there's pretty evident stab wounds here," brent paused as he pointed to her lower back, "three times, it looks like. probably from a big knife." he sighed with a frown on his face and placed the sheet back over where it was previously.

calum continued looking over the scene for anything out of the ordinary. he moved farther down the taped off staircase until he got to the landing. on the left was a utility room with a washer and dryer. he looked on the floor and saw a few drops of blood that we're smeared with someone walking along them. the trail led to a bin in the corner that was below a laundry shoot it appeared.

calum carefully lifted a few towels until he was looking at the bottom, he was met with what he knew, was the murder weapon.

-  
ashton sat in his apartment living room with the pizza box half full. usually this is how his friday nights happened, no plans, pretty much alone, and too lazy to find something healthier than pizza he got on the way back from work.

suddenly someone knocked on the door, which was weird because his friends usually had plans that didn't include him. he went to the door, not bothering to look through the hole to see who it was.

ashton opened the door to reveal his 6'4" blonde best friend with wide eyes, "dude the FBI are here."

"what are you talking about?"

"i was bored, so i was like 'hey, i'll see what ashton is doing, because he obviously has no plans on friday,' then i walked in the lobby and there were feds everywhere. they said something about a body, dude, i think someone died. what if they're like investigating a serial killer like on criminal minds?"

"luke, shutup," ashton sighed and closed the door behind luke as he rambled.

"what? ooh hey, you have pizza," luke grabbed a piece and collapsed on the couch where ashton was sitting and flicked the remote as if he lived here- he almost does, though.

"do you know when it happened?" ashton picked up his paper plate from the table and walked to the trash to throw it in.

"um, like a few hours ago maybe? i'm not sure, theres only so much you can hear while eaves dropping," he shrugged.

"jesus, weird how something as drastic as someone getting killed can happen near you, and you could be totally oblivious."

"yeah," luke mumbled with a mouth full of pizza, "have you heard from katie recently?"

"who?" ashton asked.

"you know, the hot girl that lives in this building, she was totally into me," luke attempted to smirk while still chowing down on the food.

"dude, if she was 'so into you' you would have her number. but no, i haven't seen her since."

"i don't care what you say, she was so into me," luke insisted.

-  
"this just doesn't make _sense_ ," calum tossed the folder back on the desk and rubbed his hands over his eyes, "why would they hide the murder weapon still so close to the scene of the crime?"

"i dont know, but we have fingerprint matches from the knife," sara walked in to brent and calum and showed them the results.

calum grabbed the file from her and opened it, "ashton irwin, he lives in the same apartment building. maybe we should talk to him. where's the body?"

"it's being autopsied. here is the suspects apartment number," sara hands calum ashton's file.

"he got arrested for a DUI a year ago, big difference from murder," calum mumbled.

"second degree it seems like, i doubt it was premeditated."

calum put the file down, "i guess we need to talk to him then.

when they returned to the apartment building it was about 8:30 p.m. three hours after the murder took place.

-

calum and brent took ashton into custody, even though he was reluctant, ashton went with them and was put into questioning.

meanwhile, luke was freaking out. he knew there was no way ashton could have done this, he wasn't sure what to do.

"ashton doesn't need to be in prison! ...i know but- no, but he's too pretty and small," luke whimpered into the phone to his parents. they did know ashton pretty well, and ashton's parents.

"okay, he needs a lawyer, like right now," luke paused and listen to his mother trying to comfort him while he cried for his best friend.

-

"i d-don't understand," ashton stammered as he sulked in the metal chair.

"you know why you're in here," calum scoffed.

"i know what happened, but i don't know why _i'm_ in here."

calum rolled his eyes and leaned on the table in front of ashton. he knew if ashton was guilty he would get some type of confirming reaction out of him.

"you're here because of a murder of jackie west, that you apparently commited."

"no i did not," ashton was obviously getting emotional and trying to keep it together.

"did you know jackie?" calum asked as he dragged up a chair to the table.

ashton sighed, "no, no, i've never seen her before. did she live in the building?"

"yeah, you've never met her in the hallway, in passing?"

"uh, no, not that i remember," ashton screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head, shaking it slowly.

calum sighed, "what all did you do tonight up until you were here?"

"um, i left work at 5 sharp, went and got pizza-"

"what time did you leave the pizza place?" calum interrupted.

"maybe 5:30 it's about 15 minutes from my work," ashton rested his arms on the table and looked up at calum, ashton scoffs, "is that my alibi?"

calum was about to reply when he heard a knock on the one-way mirror, "be right back."

calum walked out and watched ashton through the window.

"so, the autopsy report came back," sara stated.

"yeah? anything important?"

"well, maybe, the stab wounds, they weren't the cause of death. in fact, they were post mortem." she flipped through the papers.

"what was the cause of death?" calum crossed his arms.

"blunt force trama, the murder weapon didn't murder jackie."

-

 


End file.
